


Teddy Bear

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: It's the first night Yuri's ever spent at Beka's apartment in Almaty, and he's made himself comfortable on Beka's bed...





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> I blame [ShadesofHades](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades) completely for this. She's a filthy enabler. (I was totally not going to write for day two. Then this happened.)
> 
> Written for "Beka Bear" for Otabek Week on Tumblr.

It's the first night Yuri's ever spent at Beka's apartment in Almaty, and he's made himself comfortable on Beka's bed, phone in hand, as he listens to Beka making sure all the doors and windows are locked.

Moments later, Beka enters the room, and directs a fond smile at Yuri.

"I know it's early, but I like to make sure I get enough rest." Beka walks by the bed and runs a hand along the curve of Yuri's calf. He looks amazing in his black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. His hair, at the end of a long day, is starting to soften, framing his face in ways that make Yuri's heart beat too fast.

"It's all right. I'm jetlagged anyway." Yuri puts down his phone. He watches Beka putter around his bedroom, rather entranced by the way his ass flexes in those jeans as he moves.

"I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable," says Beka, and with another smile towards Yuri, he steps into the bathroom and shuts the door. The lock clicks.

Yuri stares at it for a moment, replaying the sensation of Beka's palm along his calf, and the way he said those words with a little quirk of his eyebrows—maybe Yuri's going to get lucky. He wasn't sure, before, whether Beka would fuck him right away or not. They've been Skyping for months about the different things they could do, and now it looks like Beka's all set to get started.

He quickly jumps off the bed and strips out of his clothes, the skinny jeans, the t-shirt with a tiger on the front, the leopard print jacket. He debates on whether to shuck the tiger print briefs, too, but eventually decides he'd better, because he should have considered whether Beka was actually going to _see_ them.

Naked, he gets back on the bed and tries to arrange himself in a seductive pose. He can hear Beka in the bathroom, first the toilet flushing, then the water running, then silence.

Yuri waits, breath coming too fast, trying to be casual about it but eventually he tugs a corner of the sheet over his crotch. It's not that he's _shy_ , exactly, or _embarrassed_ , but he doesn't want to immediately confront Beka with his dick. That doesn't seem very polite, no matter the circumstances.

Time passes, and it seems to be taking Beka forever in there. Yuri starts imagining what sort of clothes might constitute "more comfortable". Maybe he's searching for just the right pair of underwear.

Or maybe… could Beka be kinky? Yuri's never discussed this with him, but he sometimes likes a nice negligee or lace panties. Maybe Beka is getting all dolled up for Yuri? He wonders what sort of nice soft things Beka might like. A teddy? A lacy babydoll?

And then the door opens and Beka returns to his bedroom. Yuri, ready to salivate over whatever Beka has on, is stunned into silence.

Beka is not wearing lingerie. He's not wearing pajamas, either. Or only his underwear. Or a t-shirt and underwear.

"What's the matter?" Beka starts walking towards the bed, and Yuri almost scoots himself right off the other side.

"What the fuck?" he squeaks, then flushes an embarrassing red at the sound of his own voice.

"What's wrong, Yura?" Beka pauses. He's standing there, wearing some monstrosity of clothing that Yuri isn't even sure how to describe. It's like his eyes are seeing it, but his brain isn't comprehending. Beka's swathed, head to foot, in brown fuzzy material—even his hands and feet, though they have lighter colored _paws_. Yes, Yuri thinks in a disbelieving haze, Beka's got paws. The… thing… has feet. And over Beka's head is a hood of some sort that has a snarling bear face, the teeth drooping over his forehead and a big black nose and black eyes above it, on the top of his head.

"I thought you said—more comfortable!" Yuri shrieks, trying to keep his voice low and failing. "What the fuck is that?" He gestures vaguely at the… thing… Beka's wearing.

"Oh, these? These are my teddy bear pajamas. They're cozy warm. You should put pajamas on, Yura. It can get cold at night."

Yuri can't believe his ears, either. Beka sounds as if this is the most normal thing in the world. He scrambles off the bed and dives for his suitcase, trying to keep his cock hidden until he can cover himself. But the absolute _last straw_ is when he stands up, holding pajamas in front of him like a barrier, and Beka wraps those soft, fuzzy arms around him.

"I want to be your teddy bear, Yura," he says, smoothing the paws down Yuri's bare back. Yuri is really confused—what kind of shit talk is that?—when his cock stirs down below, a faint twitch.

Oh, God.

He fucking _likes_ it!

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
